Midnight Moments
by Warriors-Skywing
Summary: From A Shinningheart and Bright Eyes, Dreampaw learns about her parents. About how they loved each other, abandoned their clans for each other and had kits. She heard all this from stories from other members of her clan. This, is how it truely happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This book, Midnight Moments, is about Brighteyes, and Shinningheart. ****In my only book, A Shinning Heart and Bright Eyes, you read about Dream or Dreampaw as she is called in her clan. This story is about what happened to her mother and father, how they came to break the warrior code and leave the clans. I've been working on it for a while, so there will be a few chapters going up. COVER ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**Here is their story;**

**.**

**.**

_Spiritsong, _the ginger she-cat thought grimly_, the great Frostclan medicine cat. And my friend shall have to take his place. _She shook her head in disgust_. He's not going to die! _She tried to convince herself, but she knew in her bones that her friend's, Blazeheart, mentor death was coming all too soon.

"Shinningpaw!" a cat's voice called to her. The young ginger she-cat flicked her ears in order to hear the call.

"Yes Fadedstar?"

She had never liked her leader, soft as Fadedstar's fur was on the outside, her heart was surely made of stone on the inside.

"Spiritsong wishes to see you now."

Shinningpaw dipped her head to her leader, and crawled into the medicine cat den.

Silentpaw padded slowly over to her medicine cat, the small she-cat who once looked as if she could take on three badgers cats without getting so much as a scratch. But the once great medicine cat lay crippled on the moss bedding, her ribs popping out of her fur and her breathing short and rasping. Her eyes swivelled to meet Shinningpaw's gaze, and she was devastated to see how sick and shrunken they looked.

"Shinningpaw…" She coughed her voice hoarse.

"Spiritsong," She mewed quietly. "How are you feeling now?"

"I have something to tell you now." She said. Shinningpaw came closer, her eyes glistening.

"Yes Spiritsong," she whispered. "I am listening."

Spiritsong closed her eyes, taking in a long, shuddering breath. Then she spoke.

"I was visited by Starclan last night," Murmured the old medicine cat. "They leave for you, a prophecy."

Shinningpaw bit her lip. _Oh no, not good._

"_Bright eyes and a shinning heart shall bring kits and blood to a warrior's path_"

_Oh dear, that doesn't sound good. _Shinningpaw thought grimly.

"Remember… it…" Rasped the old cat.

Suddenly, only one set of lungs were breathing in the room.

**.**

**Two moons later…**

**.**

Shinningheart was chosen to go to the gathering along with her friend Blazeheart. Blackfeather, their deputy, was talking silently with Fadedstar as they walked.

"Are you excited about being announced as a Warrior?" Blazeheart asked her friend.

"No." She mewed sarcastically. She was actually bursting with excitement at her new rank.

Blazeheart purred.

Fadedstar flicked her tail and the assembled cats stopped at the top of the hill that overlooked the gathering. Many cats were already there. Shinningheart felt excitement bubbling up inside her.

Fadedstar's tail flicked once again, and the Frostclan cats bounded down into the clearing. Shinningheart padded proudly into the clearing, with her loyal friend Blazeheart at her side.

She spied Nightpaw, a friend from her last gathering, and padded over to her.

"Hey Shinningpaw!" she mewed.

"Hello Nightpaw," Shinningheart answered. "I'm a warrior now." She added proudly.

"So am I! I'm Nightfeather now." She turned as some cat called her name. "Bye."

She touched her nose to Shinningheart's shoulder, and then padded away.

Shinningheart turned to see her friend gazing across the clearing to some friend she made last gathering. "Go and talk to them." she encouraged. "I'll find something else to do."

Blazeheart smiled at her and padded away.

Shinningheart looked around. All the friends she had made at the last gathering were talking with other cats and she didn't want to interfere.

She turned to see a white tom looking at her. He sat alone, too. She got up and padded over to him. When she was just a fox-length away, he seemed to realize that she was coming.

"H-hi." the tom mewed. "I'm Brighteyes, newest warrior of Rainclan."

"Same for me, but in Frostclan instead." She purred. She looking closely and realised the tom had different colored eyes.

"Oh, well… hi." Brighteyes. "Well, I should go." he padded away, looking around for something.

The leaders yowled to start the gathering, and Shinningheart found Blazeheart.

The two she-cats sat down to listen to the gathering. Shinningheart kept glancing in Brighteyes' direction. She didn't mean to do this; there was just something about him... A couple times the two cats made eye contact, and Brighteyes would look away quickly.

"…The gathering is other!" Fadedstar called.

Shinningheart jumped, realising she hadn't been listening to a thing that was said.

"Follow me, Frostclan!" Called Fadedstar.

Blazeheart and Shinningheart leapt up and raced over to their leader.

With out Shinningheart knowing it, two different colored eyes followed her across the clearing.

.

.

**There we go! VERY long chapter... Not really... YAY! Next one coming soon…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Skywing~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the new chapter! ENJOY!**

**.**

Shinningheart silently followed the rest of the cats back from the gathering. She felt strange, though she didn't know why.

Fadedstar and Blackfeather led the way into the clearing. Shinningheart made her way over to the medicine cat den to go to sleep. She curled up and closed her eyes, but dreams of white toms with different colored eyes clouded her thoughts.

.

Shinningheart left camp to look for medicine cat herbs, since Blazeheart was busy. She knew that most poppy seeds grew close to the Rainclan border, and her friend was running low. She trotted swiftly to the small clearing of poppy flowers, and began to slowly pull out the small black seeds. She had brought a large oak leaf with her to carry them back to camp.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. Shinningheart froze, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Who's there?" she called, trying to sound as confident and strong as possible. Her fur was standing on end, and she caught the smell of a Rainclan cat. But somehow the scent was familiar…

The bushes moved again, then she smelled the Rainclan cat's scent slowly fading.

Sighing in relief, she took her bundle back to her waiting friend.

.

"Shinningheart!"

Shinningheart jumped as her friend called her name. "Yes?"

Blazeheart sighed. "That's about the eighth time I've caught you dozing off. What in the name of StarClan is wrong? You barely brought back anything for the fresh kill pile last dawn, and it's Greenleaf! Some cats of the clan are starting to notice, what is happening to you?"

Shinningheart sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

By being a medicine cat, Blazeheart wasn't allowed to have a relationship with another cat, and so Shinningheart knew that she wouldn't get it.

Every time Shinningheart shut her eyes, those two different colored eyes were watching her, shinning in the shadows. One gleamed emerald green, the other sapphire blue.

Shinningheart sighed again.

"You're doing it again!" Blazeheart call shot through her mind.

With a muttered apology, Shinningheart left the den with speed.

She decided to hunt, Blazeheart was right, she was too distracted to catch anything.

She set about sniffing some ferns, jumping back with a yowl of surprise in her throat as they waved wildly.

"Shinningheart?" A voice called. "Is that you?" A white tom crawled out from under some bracken, his tail curled in greeting. Shinningheart pushed back her yowl, and felt strangely relieved that she could stare into his green and blue eyes and know was wasn't just seeing something.

"What are you doing on Frostclan territory, Brighteyes?" hissed Shinningheart urgently. "A patrol will find your scent!" Brighteyes lowered his head.

"I smelled your scent." he confessed. "What are you doing over here?"

Shinningheart blinked, then realized that she was near the Rainclan border.

"I'm hunting." Shinningheart mewed. "Our clan was running low."

Brighteyes was silent for a moment, then spoke again.

"Willowstar is planning an attack on Frostclan." he whispered.

Shinningheart gasped.

"You shouldn't be telling me this!" she hissed. "You're betraying your clan!" Brighteyes lowered his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he mewed. "I–"

He was cut off as they heard a patrol coming through the bushes. He shot her a glance and fled.

Shinningheart sat for a few moments, thinking about the look in his eyes before he had fled.

She then leapt to her feet. She had a clan to defend.

_But you might have to fight him._

She pushed the thought out of her mind, and started her journey back to camp.

.

**Well, that's the chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**To Herbs!**

**~Skywing~**


End file.
